Layla Hagane
by Wave Ripper
Summary: Gingka's sister has a crush on a certain legendary blader, will the advice she gets from her friends help her or will she make a complete fool of herself Requested by Shadowroselily


Chapter 1: Dynamis and Hagane

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It was late one evening, raining pelted the ground and the houses that were in the small neighborhood. Gingka sat in his adoptive brother's room starring out the window, he leaned against the wall of the lofted area that Zero kept his bed at. The teen sighed while he listened to the sound of techno music and clanking metal. His adoptive brother was working on his friends Ex Gears while trying to figure out how to repair his since it had been cut in half during an Ex Bey Battle. _"ZERO! Can't we do something besides work on these stupid machines?" _Gingka hit his head on the wall and continued to stare out the window; the rain began pelting the dirt covered window even harder as the storm grew worse. Walking into the room was girl about Gingka's height, she had light brown hair that was braided and hung down to her waist, and the teen's eyes were two different colors. One of them was green while the other was yellow. She wore a black t-shirt with a golden lightning bolt on it; she also wore a pair of boots with a pair of dark blue jeans.

"_Gingka I already told you I'm sick and I shouldn't leave the house, so no we can't do anything else." _Layla Hagane listened to the two teen's conversation while she looked through some of the black jackets Zero had in his closet. The black haired teen hadn't notice the teen had entered his room. He finally looked up and could see someone in his closet. _"Layla get out of my room. You know I don't like either of you going through my awesome stuff."_

"_To bad I need a cool jacket for the dance tonight." _Layla retorted and stuck her tongue out at him while she continued to look through the pairs of jackets. She finally found one she liked and began walking down the small set of stairs that lead out of the lofted area. Gingka looked up from the window and finally spoke to his sister.

"_Dance? What dance?"_

"_The one that's being held at the WBBA Headquarters."_

"_Uuuuuuuuuuuuh?"_

"_You know the dance that's being held for all of the teams the competed in the last World Championships."_

"_O-ooooooh! That dance…. Right." _Gingka pretended to know what she was talking about and continued starring out the window. He thought for a second and jumped down from the lofted area. _"well if there's a dance then I should get dressed for the occasion!" _Gingka smiled and ran out of the room to find something to wear to the dance. Layla looked at Zero and set the jacket on his pool table before speaking to him.

"_Zero, mind if I ask you something?"_

"_You just did." _

"_Mind if I ask you two more things?"_

"_Sure." _The teen turned around and quickly detached a few Ex Gear parts from the wall behind him; he set them on the table in front of him and listened to Layla as she began to speak to him. She thought about what she wanted to sat and glanced around the room trying to think of the right things to ask.

"_So… there's this guy that…. I'd like to go to the dance with me but…. As you can tell I'm not very good at romance stuff, so could you maybe give me some pointers on how to get his attention?" _She waited for his response and listened to the music that played in the background. The music playing was a new song made by his friend Midori who was trying to be a legend at playing her guitar.

_You're asking the wrong person for that advice Layla. Even I don't know how to impress people._

"_Wait, __**YOU, **__of all people, doesn't know how to help me with this problem?"_

"_I'm not perfect you know." _He shrugged and coughed slightly while arranging two Ex Parts into place. Zero tried thinking of something else to say, while doing so he accidently shocked himself. _"OW. Well if you ever get the chance, you should tell Dynamis how you feel."_

"_**HOW DID YOU KNOW IT WAS DYNAMIS!" **_Layla shook her head and punched Zero in the arm for saying her crushes name out loud. She looked around and listened to the new song that was playing. The Hagane girl came back to reality when Zero started speaking again.

"_Dynamis is the only guy you ever seem to talk about, and you always seem to go out of your way to," _the teen sneezed slightly, _"impress him. I just used logic and made the connection that you had feelings for him."_

"_You and your stupid logic Zero." _Layla slide on the black jacket, zipped it up, and began walking out of the room. She smiled and turned around, thinking to herself she decided to say one more thing before she left. _"Well I use logic to say that you should ask Midori out!" _The light brown haired girl stuck her tongue out and ran out of the room before her adoptive brother could say anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Running up the stairs to the kitchen, Layla Hagane laughed to herself as she thought about what she had said. Her father Ryusei Hagane looked at her as she ran towards the door. _"Would you like me to drop you off at the WBBA HQ?" _Lily shook her head and Ryusei grabbed his car keys. The father of the Hagane children looked around and tapped his foot waiting for Gingka to come down from his room. _"If he doesn't show up in five minutes were leaving right?" _

"_Of course, I'm not going to let my daughter miss a dance she really wants to go to." _The two bladers looked at the stairs that led to Zero's room. They could loud music playing from the speakers he had his friend Disk set up, unfortunately for them Disk knew how to upgrade any speaker into a great one that could play any song at a ridiculously loud level of sound. _"I'm surprised he hasn't gone deaf from listening to loud music." _They laughed and turned their attention to Gingka who had just walked down the stairs. He was wearing a fancy blue jacket with matching pants; his blue headband was still being wore since that's what Gingka always wore.

"_Let's go! It's not a party until I hit the scene!" _His father and sister laughed uncontrollably as they walked past the refrigerator and opened the door that lead to the garage. Gingka began dancing past them as he took the passenger seat of his dad's car. _"Shotgun!"_

"_Why do people always yell shotgun when they take the passenger seat?" _Layla looked at her father who shrugged not knowing the answer to her question. Opening the door for her, Layla stepped into the car and pulled the door shut behind her. A few minutes later and the three bladers were off to the WBBA Headquarters.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When they arrived the rain had lightened up a little, Layla and Gingka ran out of the car and quickly ran inside of the building while their father parker the car. Colorful lights danced around the walls of the giant room that was being used to host the dance. A few of the teams had already shown up and were already having a good time. Team Excalibur, Team Wild Fang, and Team Wang Hu Zhong were the first teams to be recognized. A few more teams were their but Gingka didn't really know them since he hadn't gotten the chance to battle them. Although the female Hagane was sure that was going to change soon. Gingka immediately ran up to the people he didn't know and began asking them about their beys. Typical of him, any conversation he has usually involves beys one way or another. Glancing around the room, the teen couldn't see Dynamis anywhere. She walked around for a while talking with the other guests that were there, eventually she sat down near a table and drank some soda. She sighed a bit and became lost in her thoughts. _**"I spent all that time trying to make myself look good and he isn't even here. This was a total waste of time." **_Her concentration was broken when a guitar case was slammed in front of her almost knocking her glass of soda over. She looked up to see a girl with purple hair standing in front of her. The girl had on a blue t-shit with a small purple jacket over it, she was also wearing a skirt over her dark blue jeans.

"_Hey I don't need someone looking sad while I'm hear playing the music." _

"_Midori, not now." _Layla waved the girl away but this didn't work since Midori only left to grab a chair, she eventually came back and sat down in front of the girl. The purple haired girl smiled and waited from Layla to say something. _"You're just going to stare at me until I tell you what's bothering me aren't you." _Midori nodded as if to say "you know it." _"I spent a long time trying to make myself look good so I could impress this guy but he isn't even here tonight so now I feel like I've wasted my time by coming here."_

"_This guy has name and his name is Dynamis isn't it." _Midori had a smug look on her face as she said this which caused Layla to blush slightly. She kicked Midori slightly and then gave her a confused looked.

"_I never told you what his name was, so how did you know?" _

"_Zero told me about his logical thinking and so I figured it out myself." _

"_I'm going to have to get him back for that." _She mentally noted to get revenge on Zero for telling Midori, she giggled to herself when she remembered what she and said to Zero before she had left the house. _"Can you give me some advice?"_

"_Hmmmmm nope. I've never even been on a date sorry, to busy being awesome and playing my guitar!" _After saying this, the purple haired girl picked up her guitar case and left the light brown haired girl to her thoughts. She was lost in thought only for a few seconds that was when Dynamis finally made his presence known.

"_Y-you have a crush on me Layla?" _The purplish/gray haired teen sat in the chair Midori had left behind and starred at her for a second. He wasn't sure what to say so he stood up and pulled Layla out of her chair. _"Come on, let's dance." _Layla smiled as Midori began playing a slow song just for them. Glancing over, Layla could see another couple dancing. She recognized one of the bladers as Dagger from Team Cyclone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Spinning around with his date, the twin red haired blader smiled as his eyes met his dates. Daggers date had long red hair with teal colored eyes, she was wearing a small pink jacket with a red t-shirt underneath, and she also had on a pair of blue pants. She giggled a bit when she saw Dynamis dancing with Layla. _"Since when did Dynamis have a crush on Layla?"_

"_I'm blind when it comes to love sometimes so I couldn't answer that question." _

"_You weren't that blind when asking me out to eat Chinese during Christmas." _

"_Heheh you know me, I'm just an awesome romantic!" _She giggled slightly as Dagger spun her around once again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Dynamis and Layla laughed together as they danced under the giant disco ball that was reflecting the colorful lights around the room. The young Hagane girl smiled as Dynamis began speaking to her. _ "How long have you had a crush on me?" _

"_I dunno, for a while. Well…. What do you have to say?"_

"_I say after this we should go get some ice cream. You look great by the way." _This made the young girl blush even more. Dynamis could hear a loud clap of thunder outside as Midori finally stopped playing the song. _"If we plan to get ice cream we better hurry up and get some before it starts raining again."_

"_Agreed." _Dynamis and Layla soon ran out of the large room and down the stairs into the main lobby to meet Ryusei. He smiled and quickly walked out of the WBBA HQ with the two teens following right behind him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Midori smiled when the two love birds had left the room. She grabbed her guitar and walked up to the microphone. _"Now that I've gotten all the lovey dovey songs out of the way, LET'S ROCK!" _Strumming her guitar a few times, Charlotte pushed Midori away from the mic so she could sing.

"**Hey Miss Murder can I, Hey Miss-" **Charlotte stopped singing when Midori stopped playing her guitar. She was pushed away from the microphone and saw Midori stick her tongue out at her._"Hun, this is one of those songs I know really well. Let me take it from here." _She patted Charlotte check and began playing her guitar once again. The purple haired girl walked over to mic once again and began singing.

"_**HEY MISS MURDER CAN I, HEY MISS MURDER CAN I, Make beauty stay if I, Take my LIFE! OOOOOOH!" **_Charlotte smiled and shook her head as if to say "I can sing better than that.

**With just a look, they shook, and the heavens bowed before him. Simply a look, can break your heart! The stars the pierce the sky, He left them all behind. We're left to wonder why he left us all behind! **

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Later that night, Layla stood outside with Dynamis. The rain had stopped but would soon start back up again. The teen began blushing three different shades of red when Dynamis kissed her cheek, the teen said goodbye to her and began running back to his apartment before it began raining again. _"LAYLA! Get inside before you catch a cold!" _Her father's voice could be heard from inside the house. The rain started up once again as she ran inside the house to tell Gingka about her night.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Requested by shadowroselily. I hope you guys enjoyed the one-shot and I know what you're thinking, "Why the hell hasn't he finished The Ultimate Race," well I've been busy with school stuff for the past two months, final exams and stuff have been keeping me busy so I only have time to write small one-shots so I don't get rusty on my writing. I've got most of the chapter finished but I've still got a long ways to go but I assure you, that the wait and time I'm putting into it will be worth it. (I'm sorry I'm a horrible author for not finishing that chapter) D:

To shadowroselily: I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Did I keep Layla in character?

Anyone else like Midori? She's so fun to write!

Review please and make sure to stay AWESOME!


End file.
